Ain't Gonna Cry
by clau-hogwarts-writer
Summary: UNFINISHED... will continue it later.To no surprise for him, Harry gets the Head Boy position. This year he will discover things that he never thought capable of doing. Ginny on the other hand, is trying to enjoy her last chaperoned year as much as she ca
1. My worst enemy

**_Please_ be patient with me, I know I've already poster this story in the past, but I haveto change several aspects of it in order to come out all right! Anyways, I'm pretty sure you're going to like this version better, so PLEASE, check it out!**

**Complete summary:**

_To no surprise for him, Harry gets the "Head Boy" position. This year he will discover things that he never thought capable of doing. He's also being over-protective, yet sometimes neglecting, and jealous person…and guess towards whom!_

_Ginny, on the other hand, is trying to enjoy her last "chaperoned" year as much as she can, there's one single problem... and for the first time, it's not Harry. A dark, misfit past comes back to haunt her, and it's not planning on leaving her alone._

**And… R-E-V-I-E-W! This author LOVES reviews! **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 **

"_My worst enemy!"_

A yawn escaped from her lips as the morning sank in her room, a minute later she heard some loud discussion down the stairs. She quickly recognized the voices; the yelling and desperate voice came from her mother, the replying one came from Fred, her older brother.

She rubbed her eyes and opened them very slowly. The blurry vision of her bedroom appeared in front of her. Yawning she sat down at the edge of her bed, sliced her feet into the black shoes and stood up.

She walked over the full view mirror that hanged in the wall next to her closet and scanned her reflection. Comparing the physical characteristics with last year, she was several centimetres taller, she had finally achieved to lose the three pounds she had been so anxious to get rid of, and her hair had managed to grow in a drastic way, resting on her hips in a delicate yet kind of sexy way…just the way she had been seeking.

She smiled for the first time that day and walked outside her bedroom. Yawning once again, she made her way down to the kitchen.

"Mother understand! The joke shop has never been better! We're selling what we never imagined!" She heard Fred yell desperately as she entered the kitchen.

Her mother rolled her eyes angrily while answering

"Fred, I was just saying that you both need to get another job… apart from the joke shop!"

George, who had finally, came to notice her presence, leaned forward to her position.

"I think mom's winning this one…how about you?" He whispered to her ear as he smiled, bored.

Ginny raised her eyebrow at his comment and chuckled softly. She sat down on the empty table and blinked her eyes at least thrice.

"Still asleep?" Her brother asked. She nodded vaguely in response as he also sat down.

"Listen, Mum, we don't need to study to have a successful business!" George yelled, even more loudly, trying to make her understand something that he thought of the simplest thing ever.

George and Ginny exchanged looks and he rolled his eyes back to the fight, while Ginny had to hold on tight to stop herself from laughing.

Mrs.Weasley gave an exasperated sigh. The piece of cloth she was holding in her fisted hand made a heavy thud on the floor.

This time George could not hold on any longer, and burst out laughing.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes, which had been piercing furiously Fred, turned to George.

"JUST DON'T COME CRYING AND BEGGING FOR MONEY THE DAY YOUR SHOP GOES INTO NOTHING AND YOU CAN'T APPLY FOR ANY JOB!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

He gave her puppy eyes and smiled.

"You don't have to worry about me, woman…" he started, trying his best to stop laughing. "It won't be me who's going to beg… I'll make Fred do it!" He said coolly.

Ginny snorted, and it was a mistake. She immediately bit her lower lip by noticing the expression on her mother's face.

"AND YOU, YOUNG LAD—"

She could not finish her sentence; the really loud creaking noise from the door interrupted her.

"Just wait until you see it, Harry! It's brilliant," Ron said excitedly as he and Harry entered the kitchen. Ron was holding Hedwig's cage and Harry was pulling his trunk.

"So glad to have you back, Harry dear!" Mrs.Weasley squealed, holding him way too tight. Harry wanted to thank her, but at the moment he was busy fighting for air.

"Mum… I'm hungry!" Ron interjected when, after a couple of seconds, Molly was still exclaiming welcoming words towards the new, yet old, guest.

She finally let go of him, while Harry instantly glanced thankfully towards Ron.

"Take a seat, Harry." Mrs. Weasley continued.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said in reply as he and Ron sat down, Ron besides Ginny and Harry besides Fred.

"Hey there, Harry," Fred greeted

"Hello Fred, Ginny," he replied, gesturing politely.

"Can you believe it?" Ron said

"What?" Harry asked, raising his left eyebrow.

"It's your last year at Hogwarts, mate!" Fred said, joining the conversation.

"Oh…"Harry nodded not so excitedly. "Well, let's just hope everything goes all right."

No one in the room really understood what Harry meant, but he didn't place much import on his words, so they didn't either.

They all proceeded to eat the waffles Mrs. Weasley had manually cooked for them.

Harry was finally stuffing himself after having several weeks of highly rationed food back with the Dursleys.

Ginny momentarily eyed him. He had grown up too--he was also several centimeters taller; he was much more muscular now…probably due to Quidditch training; his hair, on the other hand, was still as messy as always. Just then, his bright, stunning green eyes that could easily melt her every time she gazed into them turned around and faced her, she immediately turned around to hide the blush.

Harry stared at each of them. Everyone was present, except for Mr. Weasley--he was probably at work still--but there was someone still missing.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry suddenly asked, frowning. They were all used to Hermione visiting over the summer as well.

Ron looked up from his plate to Harry.

"Oichild mi uldntkeit tiut sheik aftrun," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry?! We did not hear quite accurately … maybe because you still have a cow inside your mouth!" Ginny spoke, sticking her tongue out at him.

Ron glared angrily at her direction. He chewed quickly and swallowed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Perfect. She told me she couldn't make it on time, but she will be arriving in the afternoon," he said, inserting another piece of waffle into his mouth.

"Fred, George, how's the business going?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"Great!" Fred answered.

"Couldn't be better!" George followed instantly.

"It's been full of work over the last weeks." Fred said.

"Yes, we still have to finish our new project." George followed.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's a kind of chocolate that makes the person appear to have fainted for several hours. Perfect if you want to skip some classes!" George explained winking.

"They're wicked, you've just got to owl us if you want some, Harry," they suggested.

"_Which he won't be in need of_!" Mrs. Weasley half-shouted.

"OUCH!" Fred said when his mother hit him on the shoulder.

"No need for violence, woman!"

There was an insistent rapping on Ron's bedroom door.

"What!" Ron shouted from inside his room. However, Ginny knocked again, this time harder.

"Come in," Harry exclaimed.

The door cracked open and Ginny stepped inside.

"Thanks, _Harry_!" She spoke; gazing darkly towards her brother.

Harry and Ron were seated on Ron's bed, and they had several Quidditch posters straightened down against the wall.

"Harry brought them," Ron said dryly, answering Ginny's unspoken question.

"What are you doing here? Can't you just go play dolls, or something?" He continued.

"For your information, brother, ONE, I'm quite too old for dolls, two, I'm bored," Ginny said innocently, giving her brother an angelic smile.

"Then go bother the twins!" Ron yelled sharply.

"I ALREADY DID!" She shouted back dramatically, as if it was obvious. She walked closer, staring at the roomy and inviting chair next to the bed, and sat down.

"What is that?" She asked, staring at what seemed a dark blue box that rested on Harry's lap.

"Nothing important," Harry answered. Ginny raised her eyebrow questioningly and proceeded to scan the room. It was a mess. As always, this room in particular was the most unorganized of the house, if not the country.

Both Harry and Ron cautiously watched Ginny's every movement.

She stood up and touched a drawer; with her left index finger, she softly caressed the table.

"You should really clean this place," she said in disgust.

"What're you doing here, anyway?" Ron asked, exasperated.

Ginny rolled her eyes angrily back at him.

"What's _your_ point in being so _annoying _and deceitful?" She asked in return.

"_That's it!" _He muttered under his breath.

In less than a second, he stood up from the bed, grabbed Ginny's arm forcefully, and started to throw her out.

"HEY! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Ginny said, moving around trying to release herself from his arms, but Ron's force was stronger.

"Oh, really? Next time, try to save it for someone who cares!" Ron shouted at her, his head almost ready to explode.

They reached the door and Ron pushed her out with no compassion. She tripped and was about to crash onto the ground, but she managed to place her hands out in front of her, preventing any possibly messy contact between her and the floor.

She quickly straightened herself, turning her head back to Ron, who at the moment was resting his hand at the inner doorknob and looking, almost in a laughing manner, towards his sister.

Ginny sighed furiously. Now he'd done it. The last drop from the water glass had finally reached the table. She started walking back to the room.

"YOU EVER DO TH--"

Ron closed the door roughly on her face, and then proceeded to go into hysterics.

"Mate, you've gone too far," Harry said, trying his best to stay serious, and cautiously preventing himself to burst out laughing.

"RONALD, YOU STUPID GIT, OPEN THE DOOR!" Ginny yelled. She knocked twice and shouted forcefully, "NOW!"

Ron stopped laughing for a moment and became rather thoughtful.

She knocked again.

He gave no response.

She knocked once more, even louder.

Ron smiled maliciously and twisted the doorknob off. Ginny pushed with all of her might; she grunted and screamed, but just managed to slide the door open a few inches.

After trying for a hundredth time, she gave up and took a step back.

On the other side, Ron mouthed to Harry the words, "_Watch this!" _

He opened the door completely and smiled towards Ginny.

"Yes?" He asked politely.

"Listen, you EVER DO THAT AG--"

"Which part? Push you out of my room, or close the door right on your nose?" He asked. He tried to sound serious, but his insides were killing him. Just by noticing the annoyance on Ginny's face made him feel in heaven.

"BO—"

Once again, Ron snapped the door, but the difference from this time and first was that this one literally hit her on the nose. She fell backwards from the pain and raised her hand to caress the damaged area. It felt like hell! She gasped when she noticed blood freely dripping from her hand. She closed it in a fist and looked at her blood amazedly and furiously at the same time--she was truly determined to make him pay.

"That'll keep her from bothering us!" Ron said in satisfaction as he rubbed his hands against each other as if ridding them of some pestilence.

"So," he sighed, returning to the bed. "Shall we continue?"

Harry stared at him, his eyebrows sharply raised.

"What?" Ron asked.

"We can't continue, mate," Harry started, looking down to the floor. "You broke it."

Ron followed Harry's eyes down to the ground, just to discover six separated pieces of blue wood and a bunch of black and white shapes, all broken down in several pieces.

Harry raised his gaze to Ron and had to work hard to keep from laughing. Ron's face was bright red, nearly reaching his hair colour. Harry knew that Ron was mentally cursing. Both of his hands were in fists, and his eyes seemed to be forcefully crushing the pieces.

"I'm going to make her pay," he muttered furiously.

_Half an hour later..._

"Downstairs, everyone!" Mrs. Weasley screamed "Hermione has arrived!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

Instantly, both of them heard feet bumping down the stairs, followed by the appearance of Ginny. Ginny smiled wickedly and welcomed her friend.

"Hermione!" She half-shouted while hugging her "Finally, you're here! You have absolutely no idea how boring this place has become."

"Not any more, I guess" She exclaimed with a smile "… HARRY! RON!" She then shouted excitedly, letting go of Ginny. They had just entered the kitchen, smiling, with greetings for her.

"Welcome back!" They said as they each of them gave her a friendly hug.

"Come on up, Hermione, I'll help you with the trunk," Harry offered, already carrying her bag.

"Okay. Sure, thanks!" She said excitedly. The four of them left the kitchen and followed Ron to Hermione's room.

"Ginny, wake up. Ginny? YOUR HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" Hermione screamed.

"What!" Ginny screamed, still a bit asleep. She sat up and looked in every corner of her room until her eyes rested on Hermione.

"Where?" She demanded.

Hermione chuckled loudly before replying.

"Nowhere, Gins. I just wanted to wake you up. Girl, you sure do sleep a lot!"

Ginny yawned slowly.

"Thanks, Hermione. That was the best way to wake someone up—why so early, anyways?" Ginny asked, rubbing her eyes with fingers.

"Early? For Merlin's sake, Ginny. It's 12:30, you sleepyhead!" Hermione accused desperately, grabbing Ginny's chin and directing it to the window.

Ginny had to close her eyes for a second. She placed a hand in front of her eyes, slowly opening them again.

The sun seemed to have chosen to rest upon Ginny's window. Its rays were giving full light to the room.

Ginny sighed.

"Prepare yourself for another day," she thought hopelessly.

She pushed the covers aside and stood up.

"I'll be down in a couple of minutes, I just have to freshen myself up!" She exclaimed to Hermione.

"Okay, no problem. I'll be outside playing Quidditch. Ron begged me to play with him and the others, so I'll see you later," Hermione answered, already making her way out of Ginny's room.

Ginny went barefoot towards the bathroom and closed the door right behind her back.

10 minutes later…

Ginny got out of the shower and got dressed. She'd chosen to wear a low pair of jeans, a somewhat loose black t-shirt, and black tennis shoes. It wasn't revealing or anything, but at the moment, she didn't care because she felt comfortable.

She quickly walked down the staircase and into the kitchen. She was pretty excited; this you could easily tell. She was--Oh no, wait, she had forgotten! Ron had just broken her broom.

She went outside, looking at the sky and admiring their game in complete silence.

"Hey Ron, why doesn't Ginny come up?" Hermione said, concerned, looking down at the girl.

Ron stopped dryly besides her. He also looked down. He smiled darkly and flied a little lower, probably making sure Ginny would hear.

"Oi, Ginny! Why don't you come up, huh?" He asked, rather defiantly.

Ginny shot him a killer look.

Ron's expression then turned questioning.

"Are you afraid you will make a fool of yourself again in front of Harry, by falling, once again, from your broom?" By the time he had shouted this, Fred, George, and Harry had also stopped flying, and were very carefully listening to the exchange.

"Oh! Oh. I'm sorry, sister. Guess I forgot. YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!" He yelled loudly.

"NO, I DON'T, BECAUSE YOU BROKE IT!" She screamed back, feeling anger take over.

Ron laughed at her answer and flew closer to her. She sighed. Whatever he did, she had to stay calm. If not, what would he think of her, exploding two times in one single day? No, she couldn't think that. It would only make things worse.

"Is that so?" Ron asked, almost reaching a childish tone. "Or are you twisting the truth so Harry won't discover the full of it? Because from what I remember, it was YOU who accidentally lost control and broke it!" He shouted.

"Ron! You know the truth of it, so do--"

"Oh, I know the truth of it. We ALL know the truth of it! Even Harry knows you still worship him! So why do you even try, _sister_?"

"I'm not going to listen to any more of this! I'm fed up with it! Why do you have to do this? Why must you embarrass me in front of my friends?" She implored, looking at Harry and Hermione on the word "friends".

Ron raised an eyebrow. He landed on the grass and then walked to where she was standing. He stared in such a way that it seemed he was sorry for her. He stopped when he was just about 5 centimetres away from her; his face was serious now.

"See, that's where you're wrong," he said, almost whispering. "They're not **your** friends, see? How can I explain…? They are only being polite to you because you're my little sister," he finished, crossing his arms as a sign of victory.

Ginny stared at him, unblinking. She was not going to fight… not any more. Her eyes began to water. A second later, tears were running down her pale cheeks, one behind the other. She didn't bother to wipe them away.

"Well… You…I mean… I" she muttered, unable to construct a complete sentence. She covered her face with her hands and ran back inside the house.

* * *

I hope you liked it and... please review! let me know what you think, what can be done... what do you think will happen in the second chapter? (of course, to the ones that read the past version know something about it ;) ) anyhow!

Review!

-


	2. Who is he, Ginny?

**Hei!** _waves excitedly_** how are you?! ;)**

Thanks for reading my H/G fanfic, I really hope you're liking it!

Now, a slight preview, this is the first chapter in which we'll start to see a few changes, not on the plot, just the writing **:0D**

Can this author ask you for a little favor?...yes? THANKS!... please review this chapter, you know I won't get mad if you do...

Anyways... lol here's the second chapter which is named...

_drums roll_

**_"Who is he, Ginny?"_**

* * *

_Next Morning…_

"I can't believe it!" Hermione shouted once more and went into Harry's arms, giving him a bit too friendly of a hug.

"Harry, congratulations mate!" Fred and George shouted in unison from the table.

"Thanks!" Harry responded, unable to form any other words.

"HEAD BOY… You know what that means, Harry? We… Well, _you _are going to be able to take points from Slytherin…ha! Bet Draco didn't expect _that_!" Ron said eagerly and grinning sharply.

"Congrats."

Then it was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's turn to congratulate him.

"Harry, _Head Boy_! Oh, Merlin! Wait until everyone hears…" was all Mrs. Weasley managed to say. She hugged him tightly, even more so than when he'd arrived.

"Um… thanks!" he said, unsure if he really wanted this.Something inside made him feel awkward.

"Congratulations, son." Mr. Weasley said politely but with a huge smile that reflected enormous pride.

When Mrs. Weasley finally decided to let him breathe, Harry noticed someone else enter the kitchen behind her.

"Why so much of a party down here, huh?" Ginny asked, still sleepy.

"Mr. Potter here made …_Head Boy_!" George said smiling widely, messing, with his left hand, Harry's hair even more.

Ginny raised her eyebrows and made a questioning expression. She turned her gaze to Harry and smiled politely.

"I'm glad you did. It's better you than Malfoy, isn't it?" She said, in a rather indifferent tone. She walked past Harry, not stopping to give him the slightest hug or shake and sat down besides Fred.

"Thanks Ginny, you're… right, I guess." Harry answered awkwardly.

They all proceeded to the table and sat down for breakfast. If you could ignore Ron's mad expression towards his sister, Hermione's sadness, and Harry's concern, you could imagine this as just another normal morning.

Throughout the whole breakfast, Hermione and Harry exchanged worried looks between them and towards Ginny. But she was oblivious about it; for she was too busy eating her breakfast.

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley said lightly "Here is yours, Ginny!"

Ginny smiled at her mother, took her letter, but didn't open it. She knew what she needed: new books, which only surely meant one thing… Diagon Alley.

* * *

"Ginny, hurry up!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed from downstairs

"I'm coming, mum! Just wait a second!" Ginny screamed back.

Almost immediately the family heard Ginny's hurried footsteps down the staircase.

"I'm ready!" Ginny panted, entering through the door.

She was wearing a dark sea-blue shirt and a black pair of jeans, a pair of comfortable muggle tennis shoes and she'd decided to straighten her hair for the first time in the entire vacations.

"And about time, too," Ron hissed very softly, so that only she could hear, and he was pretty successful about it.

They all went, one by one, by Floo powder into Diagon Alley, the twin's joke shop to be precise; Ginny was the last one.

She took a deep breath, entered the chimney and shouted,

_"WEASLEYS' WIZARD WHEEZES!"_

_**SNAP!**_

"_Ouch!" _She exclaimed once she fell on the ground. She lifted her gaze just to find that Hermione had already held out her hand to help her up.

"I…uh…thanks," Ginny said, smiling shyly towards Hermione, whom immediately smiled nervously back.

And there was nothing more said, the silence seemed to have drowned them both but, finally, after several uncomfortable seconds, one of them decided to speak up.

"Listen, I'm…sorry…you know, about…yesterday," Hermione said, looking straight at the floor, her voice had sounded obviously nervous; Ginny noticed Hermione's high pitch. But she stood silently, which made Hermione wonder what she'd said or done wrong. She turned up her face towards Ginny…she was smiling, almost laughing.

"Hey…it's not fu—"

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault my brother has no reasoning sense!" she said.

"By the way, I seriously wonder if he's got a brain after all." she added as an afterthought.

Hermione was enormously relieved by it.

Ginny laughed at her reaction and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, Hermione, let's just leave yesterday where it should be…which is_ in the past," _she said in an obvious tone of voice.

"Well...I… Just remember that what Ron said is absolutely not true… Ginny, you are an ama—"

"SAVE IT!" Ginny interrupted. "You can say that when I'm heartbroken."

"You're right, I will." came her reply, now she smiled with full confidence.

_"Hermione, are you coming or what!"_

It was Harry who had screamed from outside the shop.

Both girls turned to his direction in the same moment they heard his voice.

"Oh I forgot, Ron, Harry, and I are going to The Leaky Cauldron, want to come along?" Hermione said, returning to face Ginny.

"Oh,you're better off without me," she said, with a slight angry tone.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If it's because of Ron, don't bother to take him into account!" Hermione said sharply.

"Really Hermione, It is not my first wish to be around my brother" Ginny replied, staring at his brother with flaming eyes.

"Ginny, please!" Hermione insisted.

Ginny clenched her teeth furiously and took a deep breath. Next she closed her eyes for a second, opened them and said "Ok, I think I can manage to support his presence for an hour"

Hermione gave a huge smile and walked towards the boys. The four of them stepped along the outer path of Diagon Alley. They passed along some other Hogwarts students, but no one they really knew; only Seamus and Neville, but they were too far away to say hello.

* * *

"Glad you could come, Ginny." Harry said politely opening the Leaky Cauldron's door for her. Ginny smiled at him but said nothing; they found an empty table and the boys plopped down in front of Hermione and Ginny. 

"Want something?" Ron asked suddenly as he slid the chair backwards to stand up.

"Butter beer." Harry exclaimed immediately.

"Butter beer." Hermione followed.

"Um- I'll have a glass of water," Ginny said quietly, not even pretending to raise her hopes of Ron being brotherly towards her.

"Okay." Ron said simply, getting up from the table and walking towards the bartender.

"So, Harry, how was your summer?" Hermione asked.

Harry raised his eyebrows boringly, sighed, and leaned his back against the chair.

"Well, I can't really complain," He started "I got 3 meals a day."

"So the Dursleys are relaxed on you now?" Ginny asked.

"I think, it's a miracle though, uncle Vernon even smiled at me once" Harry commented frowning.

Hermione and Ginny both frowned too.

"Now that I come to think about it… something weird _did_ happen; I kept receiving owl post every single day with the exact same message." Harry exclaimed.

Ginny and Hermione exchanged worried looks at his current comment.

"And, what did it said?" Ginny asked hurriedly.

Harry looked at her, then towards Hermione, then slowly back at her. He was willing to answer, but, unfortunately when he was going to; Ron had returned.

"What did _what_ said?" He said loudly, placing the drinks in front of their respective owners. Ginny was somehow surprised he'd brought hers as well.

"Nothing important," Harry answered immediately.

Ron questioned in his own thoughts for a second but didn't bother to wonder too much about it.

"So, how are you, _Head Boy_?" He asked.

"Fine, thanks, it's strange though, don't you think?" Harry said

"What?" they answered at once.

"This entire Head Boy thing. I mean…why me?" He asked, looking at Hermione.

Hermione hesitated for a minute

"Well, Harry, there's a lot of things that could have influenced the decision." She said in an obvious tone.

"Oh...no. Please…" Ginny said, almost inaudibly.

Hermione, Harry, and even Ron turned to face her immediately.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

Ginny instantly moved her chair backwards and was pretty much willing to get out of the place.

"Uh nothing, I think I better lea—"

"Well, well, well!" a very loud yet cold voice shouted.

Ginny sighed furiously and sat back down.

The other three turned to the direction of which the voice had been heard.

Two boys had entered. One of them was considerably tall, slim yet with acceptable musculature, he had broad shoulders, dirty blond hair and a pair of stunning and slightly intimidating green eyes. The other one was slightly shorter, a little bit slimmer, but with the same sort of irresistible appeal. He had raven-black hair and striking gray eyes.

"Too late," Ginny whispered forcefully.

The two boys walked into their direction.

"Who would have thought that we'd have found _Ms. Ginevra Molly Weasley _sitting peacefully on such a day inside the Leaky Cauldron, huh Jonathan?" The tall guy asked loudly while piercing his eyes onto Ginny.

Jonathan nodded at once and smiled dominantly.

"Go away, Matthew!" Ginny hissed darkly. Her hands were hidden under the table and tightly wrapped in fists.

Matthew released a low but superior laugh and approached even more to Ginny's chair.

"Ready for _this _year, Ginny?" He whispered menacingly in her ear.

"You can threaten me, Matthew, but I won't." she responded in the same way.

Matthew raised his eyebrow awkwardly. His slim-slender hand reached his back pocket and slid out a small yellowish piece of paper.

"That's a shame isn't it?" He continued, caressing Ginny's cheek with the paper, "It's a surprise…your drastic change of mind. Here," he said, placing the paper in front of her face.

Ginny's eyes widened as she remembered it. Her temperature began to rise to unimaginable levels. She took a deep…a _very _deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Just then, she stared at the paper one more time.

"That's it…get out of my face you stupid git!" She yelled at the very top of her lungs; in less than the amount of time you take to it heavily. She pulled it against the floor and squashed it with her left foot, without the slightest compassion.

"You know you look so hot when you get mad?" he asked mischievously. He took a step forward, leaving just a few inches between them. Since he was taller than Ginny, he was looking downwards to a very angry and about to yell Ginny, and she was looking completely upwards for which he was considerably taller than her.

They remained several second throwing death glances, which Ginny got tired about. She silently wrapped her hands even tighter.

"This is going to be good," Hermione whispered with a wicked grin on her face.

Ginny pushed with all her force within, her right fist against his lower stomach. Merlin, he was hard to hit, but she was strong and didn't complain about the pain on her hand.

He had to step backwards, his hand covering his belly. He looked down a second but immediately gained strength and stood up perfectly straight.

Ginny was standing in front of him, her hand still raised, as well as both eyebrows.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were less than an inch away to start laughing, but managed themselves to hold back.

Matthew threw Ginny a dark, threatening look before stepping against them and walking out of the place.

"See you at school," Jonathan said before going after his friend.

There was complete silence. Everyone that had witnessed the scene, which was pretty much the whole place, was cautiously waiting for any kind of response that came from Ginny. But she just stared at the door, motionless and semi-petrified by her actions. It was hard for her to truly believe it, but she had finally found the guts to do it.

"Um, Ginny could you just at least _say _something?" Harry said impatiently.

Ginny knocked herself back to reality and turned around.

"I need to go for a walk," she replied simply while carefully picking up the paper and sliding it inside her pocket. She quickly disappeared from their sight.

"What was _THAT _about?" Ron asked, frowning his dirty nose.

Both Harry and Hermione raised their shoulders at his question.

* * *

"Come in!" Ginny shouted form her bed, not even making the slightest effort to see who the person was. 

The doorknob twisted, the door creaked open and Hermione stepped inside.

"Hi" Hermione said

"Hi," was Ginny's reply

Hermione stepped through the room and sat down on the bed, just besides Ginny.

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione questioned.

"Anything"

"What was what happened today all about?" She asked again.

Ginny sighed hopelessly and answered: "Let's not talk about it."

"Ginny, who was this 'Matthew'?" Hermione insisted.

"Please don't be stubborn. I'll explain it to you when I'm ready," Ginny answered seriously.

"Okay, that's enough for me. Anyways, please remember that tomorrow we will be leaving early so we won't miss the train."

"I know, but please tell mum I won't go down to dinner, I'm having a really bad headache."

Hermione stared at her suspiciously, knowing as a fact, that _that_ was not the exact reason.

"Okay, I will" she answered at last.

She stood up from Ginny's bed and walked towards to reach the door.

"Oh… almost forgot. There's something Harry said a while ago...Um…oh, yeah! He asked me to tell you that if you want to learn more about it… he'll help you," she said excitedly.

"And even if Ron gets mad," she said before closing the door.

* * *

**A Harry and Ginny Dreamer:** Hei! loved your review! :) Long and cool. Lol. I made you hate Ron didn't I? :o) well... actually that was my purpose. Travel inside the books! I would LOVE to do that! (To help Harry with Ginny of course gives angel smile) Thanks a lot for your review!

**Author of the Mark:** mmm... cool name, is that your book or something? :D thanks for your review, I really liked it. Wow, I made you hate Ron too!! yai! that was my 1ºst wish when someone read that chappie. I'm really glad! :D :D :D ... hope you'll stick the rest of the fanfic!

**Mrs.HarryPotter12** You're absolutely right! Ron IS a jerk!

**mysticruby** Here's more! ;)

**amy-felton** Amy!, love your name (that's my best friend's nickname... lol) and thereIS a good explanation for it... just wait!

_I know this chapter is a little bit shorter than the first one… but I placed the same amount of effort winks_

_Hope you liked it_

**PD: ……REVIEW…… :D**

**ClAuDiA**


	3. Confession to a Hero

**Hello people! How are you, huh?**

Guess what?! I broke record! I read OOTP in _one _day! I had absolutely nothing interesting to do that day and I read it!

Once again, **Thanks** for reading my story!

* * *

Chapter 3 

"_Confession to a Hero"_

* * *

She was awake, but only just. Her eyes were still closed; she was too tired to open them or even make the slightest movement. Her body stood motionless on the bed, her hands, as always, were wrapped around the covers and her hair was in a messy ponytail. 

"No, wait…I'll do it" She heard someone whispered outside her bedroom.

"Ok" came the reply, which Ginny supposed was Hermione.

"Thanks."

A set of quiet steps were heard walking down the stairs and then disappearing on the kitchen.

The person that was just outside her bedroom knocked silently. She gave no response and the person knocked again. She heard the doorknob twist off, followed by the slow and dry creaking of her door.

"Ginny, wake up"

It was Harry. He stepped inside the room very quietly and stopped just besides the bed. He stared at her for a moment.

"_What an awkward way to sleep"_ He thought as he noticed the way she had managed to mess the covers.

He lowered his hand to her shoulder and pushed slowly.

Ginny gave absolutely no sign that she was already awake. Although her whole body seemed to have frozen by the mere touch of his hand, she was mentally smiling.

"Ginny...wake up," he repeated, this time a little louder. He shook her one more time and, by seeing her lack of will to wake up, he proceeded to turn on the lamp that rested on the desk besides the bed.

The shining light made her eyes to close really tight, as if the light was some sort of lethal weapons for them.

"Good Morning!" Harry smiled.

It took time before Ginny could finally achieve to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was that man standing right next to her.

"Hello, Harry" she whispered, returning as a polite gesture a sweet smile.

"How was your night?" He asked

"Good"

"Glad to hear it, hurry up we are waiting for you" He said already making his step outside the room

"Harry!" She called.

He dryly stopped and turned around

"What did you meant…a-- about what you said to Hermione?" She asked hoping to get a good answer.

Harry laughed lightly and turned his back against her.

"I'll tell you later" he said before disappearing

"Great!" She muttered in disgust as she stood up. With a huge effort she opened up the curtains of her window, letting the sun light her room. She then made her way over to her closet; since she didn't have much time to discuss with herself what to wear, she took the very first thing that came into her mind: a pair of dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

She dressed as quickly as she could and proceeded to her desk.

"Okay, Ginny, come on." She said starting to place some make-up on her face. After ten minutes she was finally done. She opened up the drawer, took the hairbrush, closed the drawer and re-did her ponytail. She closed her product box, placed it on her trunk, closed her trunk and ran down the kitchen.

"Morning!" Hermione said from the table.

"Good Morning" she replied.

With an exasperated sigh she placed her trunk besides the others and walked slowly towards the table.

"You broke record," Harry said jokingly as Ginny sat down.

Ginny glared and smiled towards him in the same way and took a zip of the juice that was in front of her.

"Better hurry everyone! I don't want to be late at the Ministry _again_!" Her father, Arthur, said loudly from outside.

Ginny complained in thought, those eggs smelled really good.

They all stood up at once and grabbed their respective trunks.

"Goodbye, mother!" Ron said giving a kiss on the cheek to Mrs.Weasley.

"Good bye, children" She said as each of them took their turns.

Mrs.Weasley followed them outside; helping Hermione with her overloaded trunk. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny entered the Weasley's newest car; the Ministry had provided it to Mr.Weasley as a price of his outstanding work the last year, and flew away.

"YOU BETTER OWL!" Mrs.Weasley yelled as the car went on. She truly believed that they had heard her, but unfortunately they were too occupied with Mr.Weasley's talk about new muggle discovers.

* * *

"I will see you later!" Harry told them hurriedly once they were inside the train. 

The three nodded and, as Harry went to the Head Boy and prefects meeting,they started seeking for an empty compartment.

"Here," Ginny said after 5 exhausting minutes of search.

She opened the doors of the empty compartment and stepped in. Ron and Hermione immediately followed and placed their trunks aside.

"So what are you guys planning on doing next year?" Ginny asked sitting down in front of them.

"I don't know …I thought I could continue with the S.P.E.W. but I just found out in the summer that there's another association in America." She said hopelessly.

"And you, brother?" Ginny questioned.

Ron stared at her for a moment and laughed slightly.

"You really think I would tell _you, _a simple girl who can't even manage to make it to the Quidditch team?" He replied with an eyebrow raised, gazing at her like if she was some kind of street dog.

She stared at him furiously. She was pretty much willing to fight with him again at the moment, but fortunately she found somewhere very deep inside her body the strength to overcome it. She didn't give a reply; she just rolled her eyes over to the window.

The next few minutes the silence made a heavy presence. Ginny stared blankly through the window while Hermione was still staring at Ron in disbelief.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Ron?" Hermione blurted out suddenly.

Ginny didn't turn around but heard the steps of both that leaved the compartment.

Lucky for Ginny they forgot to close the doors.

"_Why?"_

"_What?"_ Ron said irritated

"_Why are you always bringing her down?"_ Hermione half-shouted with the non-successful prevention for Ginny to hear.

"_Could you ask something new this time?"_ He asked back

"_Not until you answer me!"_ She demanded

"_Ok, maybe because she's making my life a mere mirror of HELL!"_ Ron shouted the last words with such and effort that seemed to make a heavy echo inside Ginny's body.

The train started to move; but she didn't, she just stood still. She heard that Hermione and Ron were back at the compartment, but they didn't say a word. Not at least for the next ten minutes, in which the only thing Ginny could hear were the loud noises and laughs that the neighbour compartments emitted.

She got tired of it and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, receiving no answer.

She stepped outside and started walking slowly through the hall.

Her mind was racing, what in the name of Merlin had she done to make him THAT mad! She knew all along that they fought every single day, but isn't that what normal brothers do? Guess not…But even so, he didn't have any right to say that! _She_ making _his_ life hell?! For her it's the _other _way!…he is the one always embarrassing in front of people. He is the one always finding a way to make her feel like trash…he is basically the one making her live just the opposite of heaven.

"One way or another...you _will_ pay" She muttered to herself.

"HEI!" She yelled as someone took her arm and pulled her inside one of the compartments.

"Ginny! How nice of you to join me." Matthew said darkly. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Let me…_go_!" She demanded forcefully, fighting to free herself from his arms, but it was worthless, his strength was enormous.

His head lowered a little and he started kissing her neck, proceeding to her cheek and then to her lips…fortunately she turned away, making him miss for several inches.

"I had to wait all summer for this… so please do not fight against" He said in such a tone that makes her legs go weak. Her whole body trembled with his touch, but she shouldn't, she wouldn't let him take over her again.

She kicked him as hard as she could but he just didn't let go, instead he kissed her harder.

"GET…OFF…ME!" She yelled, tears starting to fill in her eyes. She reunited all her strength in her palm and, while Matthew was oblivious about it, she slapped him really hard on his cheek.

"You asked for it!" He yelled and took her arm, forcefully pushing her against the small segment of wall.

"You do that again, and you are dead!" He hissed to her ear.

She tried to walk away but he was standing in such a way that it made it impossible for her to escape.

"…Now, let me continue" He said and literally continued what he had started.

She kicked him, hit him, yelled, cried, but whatever she did he was just too strong.

"Please!" She said, crying non-stop.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Someone yelled as the compartment doors shut open.

Ginny instantly turned to face her rescuer…

It was no one else than Harry.

"What?!" Matthew asked.

"I _ever _catch you doing something to Ginny again and-"

"And what…you are going to tell your dead parents?" Matthew interrupted threateningly.

The next thing Ginny saw was Matthew on the floor, his nose was bleeding, and a very angry Harry standing with his hand in fist.

"That shall do…" Harry muttered furiously

"…Come on Ginny" He continued softening his voice. He placed his hand around her shoulder and leaded her to the outside hall.

"Are you ok?" He asked once they reached the corner.

"I …didn't…he…"she said between numerous stops. She just wasn't able to start nowhere.

They stood without saying a word for a minute so Ginny could calm down.

"What happened in there? What were you doing near him!" He questioned.

"I couldn't stand being near Ron," She said disappointedly.

"Why? What did he said this time?"

"Nothing, he's just… being my brother, I guess" She said frowning.

Harry smiled at her, but she didn't smile back; she just stared at him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Uh… was Ron right?" Ginny questioned back.

It was Harry's turn to frown.

"Right about… what?"

"Are you being nice to me just because I'm his sister?" She said facing the floor.

There was a slight moment of silence, then, Ginny felt his fingers on her chin. They pulled her face upward, making her face him.

"You're nuts." He said simply.

Ginny gave a smile.

"Thanks for getting me out of there." She said giving a slight step back.

Harry stared at her for a second before replying.

"You're welcome," He said barely above whisper. Ginny did not know why but she had noticed a tiny bit of disappointment in his voice.

Both of them stood silent, nervously looking into each other's eyes.

"I better continue looking for the Slytherin's prefect" Harry exclaimed taking his gaze off her.

"I… uh yeah, you're right." Ginny followed awkwardly.

"Goodbye." Harry concluded with a smile. He turned his back against her and disappeared from the hall.

* * *

"Finally!" Harry exclaimed exhaustedly, plopping down next to Ron in the Great Hall. 

"Was it _that_ hard?" Hermione asked. She was sitting in front of them, next to Ginny.

"It was not hard, not at all…yet it was a little bit rushed" Harry said, he looked at Ginny, who immediately stared away.

"How are you going to handle all of it, mate? You are captain of the Quidditch team!" Ron said filling his plate with a chicken drowned in a strange sauce, it did smelled delicious, so as natural instinct, the chicken had been the first thing he'd laid eyes on.

"And you're worrying about Quidditch!" Hermione stated dramatically, "We have the NEWTs this year, remember!"

"I'll start worrying when the teachers start bringing them up." Ron answered.

Hermione rolled her eyes angrily and took a zip of her juice.

"Hei Hermione, who's going to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Ginny asked.

"Snape."

Ginny had to hold on the water in her mouth tightly.

"What!" She exclaimed after swallowing.

"He finally got what he had always wished for," Harry said raising his eyebrows.

"Why _Snape_?" Ron asked, apparently they had achieved to catch his attention.

"You think I didn't ask myself those questions before?" He asked back.

"At least I won't be failing potions again," Ginny said hopelessly with a sigh.

The dinner went on normally, it hadn't been much of a talkative evening but at least Ginny had found enough strength to support his brother's presence.

"Hei guys, I think I'm going to go to the library a minute, I just have to check something out" Hermione said standing up "See you later on the common room!"

"Ok." Ginny said.

Hermione took her bag and stepped out of the Great Hall.

"Are there new books in the library or what?" Harry questioned, making Ginny laugh slightly

"Harry I'm going to the common room… see you, Head Boy!" Ron said jokingly, he stood up, and disappeared, but no before taking an apple and sticking it inside his mouth.

"Merlin, I still can't figure out why he hasn't turned out like Crabbe or Goyle!" Harry exclaimed.

Ginny laughed and took a muffin. Exhaling lightly, she rested her elbow son the table.

"Doesn't it seem strange to you that they left at almost the exact same time?" Ginny asked frowning.

"I still can't believe that this is our last year, it has all happened too quickly" He said with a sigh, not paying attention to her current comment.

"You're right Harry, it all has happened fast." She said disappointedly.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry questioned, his tone drastically changing into serious and solemn.

"Anything,"

"What is the story of you and… Matthew?" Harry said, pointing out his name very disgustingly.

Ginny gulped and bit her lower lip. She looked at him sadly and turned her face to the table…it was too embarrassing.

"Harry, I can't tell you" She whispered barely audible.

"Why can't you tell me? It doesn't have anything to do with me, has it?" He questioned, gazing towards her really concerned.

Ginny rolled her eyes back to him.

"Why do you always think that everything has something to do with you?" She practically screamed.

"Why can't you tell me?" He asked back.

"Because!" Ginny yelled.

"Because…what?" He shouted, fortunately there was a lot of noise, so he didn't gained much attention.

"It's private!"

"Private in what way?"

"In a way that you won't understand!"

"Try me!"

"For what? So you can tell the whole school?"

"Oh! So you don't trust me?"

"Of course I trust you!"

"Then tell me!"

"No!"

"_How bad could it be that you can't tell anybody, huh?!" _Harry yelled.

"He _raped _me, ok? There you go, I said it!" She said lowly but sharply.

Harry's eyes went wide.

"Are you serious?" He asked, lowering his voice.

Ginny nodded.

* * *

End of Chapter 3!

* * *

**mysticruby:** Thanks a lot for your review! And let me tell you, Ginny is not only hiding things from him but, from everyone. This chapter only reveals one of them! 

**Author of the Mark:** Thanks! And yeah, it seems that Hermione and Harry are a little bit less close minded than Ron :D I just love Ron being that way!

**amy-felton:** If you were talking about the gramatic staff, I know, there were several mistakes that I didn't notice soon enough. I already arranged them though, hope I didn't skip any. And I checked this one at least 4 times! xD. I'm really happy you're reading this!

**Ms G. Potter:** Hei! The only Ginny Potter here is me! Understood!. Ok, I was kidding about that one, I love your nickname!. And, I can't tell you what's going on right away, it would spoil the whole story!

**FluffyPinkSlippers:** Cute? Mmm, first one to think that about the last chappie, Thanks for your review!

To everyone:

KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!


End file.
